


Anything and Everything

by masteremeraldholder



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Black Character(s), Chinese Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Grocery Store, Implied Relationships, Jamaican Character, Kissing, Teasing, Workplace, silliness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: She laughs. “Okay, Bun. Call me tonight?”“Seven on the dot.”So consistent. And Sally’s a complete nutcase for consistency, it’s the her dad’s politician blood in her, and the fact that Bunnie’s… well, Bunnie is suddenly so overwhelming that Sally’s lurching forward, pressing a kiss to Bunnie’s face; her cheeks, nose, chin, and finally, her lips. Lips that are slightly dry, but so familiar and comforting. It’s everything and anything.





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecrystalgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecrystalgem/gifts).



> just sally being gay as hell really...
> 
> to purplecrystalgem: i just want to say thank you for being such a supportive sister and great friend, i love you so much sis, more than you'll ever know!!! <33

Bunnie was up front talking with the manager, and Sally couldn't believe how good she looked. Long, blonde hair. Tawny, freckled cheeks. Full lips. Green eyes that made emeralds look dull. And she has on some old, holey jeans, but makes them look so  _ good.  _ They’re hugging her muscled legs and round rump so closely, it’s a wonder Sally’s jaw isn’t on the floor.

Then she smiles at something the manager says, and it sets fireworks off in Sally’s head. Because that girl, that gorgeous, strong woman was  _ her _ partner.

“Ahem, excuse me,” A hesitant voice breaks Sally’s love trip. She blinks. There’s an old lady standing in front of her. She appears rather confused. “Dear, you’ve rung up that can of peas five times now.”

Oh.

…

She endures quite a bit of teasing from Ken for her little mishap. Several swears words are swirling around in her head, and she just can’t understand why she had to work the register right  _ in front  _ of Ken. Karma was a female dog, really.

Thankfully, a customer comes up to Ken with a question, but it turns out to be something much worse than what Sally expected.

She’s seen this scenario a million times; the customer coming up to ask Ken if he can read the pronounce the words on the label of some can good— and holy cow, it never fails to piss him off.

The normally cool and collected Ken Khan turns into a totally different person when someone assumes that he’s Japanese.

It’s an honest mistake. The store is called  _ Sugiyama’s grocery.  _ And Ken is only Asian that works the register. (Though, some older Japanese guys work at the in-store sushi kitchen.)

You’d think with a name like  _ Sugiyama _ it’d be some culturally diverse area of splendor. Nah. It’s not. It’s just a grocery store. And nothing about it’s interesting in the least.

Not even Ken’s tirade. Because he’s gone off on so many people already.

Even now he says, “Just because I’m the only Asian you see here doesn’t mean I’m Japanese, bro. I’m  _ Chinese. _ Learn the difference,” And judging by his tone, shouldn’t he be trying to teach the poor soul how to know the difference? No. Ken’s not much of an explainer, he’s an act-now-think-later type of guy. Reminded Sally of a certain blue-haired speedster, but whatever.

The store’s virtually empty today, so Sally takes the time while Ken’s ranting to shuffle to the front desk to clock out for her break. She slips through the break room, and out the door to catch Bunnie before she leaves.

And Sally figures she’s too late, because the parking lot’s empty other than a few carts scattered about. Her heart sinks.

But then she hears the rumble of an engine, and Bunnie comes from around the back in her family’s farm truck— a huge monster of a vehicle with mud tires and a chrome running board.

She stops just in front of Sally, waves her over through the open window that her prosthetic arm’s hanging out of. Sally has to get a running start just to jump up on the board.

And finally,  _ finally,  _ she’s face to face with  _ her. _

“Heya, Sally girl,” Bunnie says in that low drawl, and she pecks Sally on the nose twice before giving that dimpled smile that never failed to make Sally’s heart race. “S’was wonderin’ what was keepin’ ya.”

“Ken.  _ Again.” _

Bunnie giggles, and Sally finds herself doing the same for because whenever Bunnie smiled, the world seemed brighter. And because laughing at boys was always funny. Boys were dumb.

Bunnie asks, “He been behaving himself?”

She’s referring to the several passes Ken’s made at Sally even though she’s very much in a relationship and very much gay. (Well,  _ bi _ really, but did Ken have to know that?)

And he has been fine, for the most part anyway. He still liked to hear himself talk, Sally thought.

Sally hums, “Mhm,” And sits her hand atop of Bunnie’s prosthesis. “What’ve you been up to?”

It’s Saturday afternoon and they hadn’t spoken since last night.  _ Too long. _ She wants nothing more than to hop in the truck with Bunnie and ride off into the sunset. But responsibilities were still a thing, so it looked like that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon.

“Just making deliveries,” Bunnie says.

“My workin’ lady,” Sally grins.

Bunnie’s family owned a local vineyard,  _ Collins’ Winery,  _ and they often sent her out to markets to make deliveries. Technically, she was supposed to be twenty-one to be dealing with alcohol, but to most people, Bunnie looked that age, anyway. Maybe it was her figure?

To Sally, she’s still the same person she was when they first met back in elementary school.

Before she was her partner, Bunnie was her best friend. Sweet and smart, loved sports and the outdoors just like Sally, and also knew her better than she knew herself.

Sigh.

“Sal?” Bunnie’s patting her cheek softly, and Sally leans into the touch. Her hand is calloused, but gentle. “You zoned out on me there.”

“S’nothin’,” Nothing but her being a sappy mess. Sally chews her chapped lip. “What’re you doing later?”

“Me’n ‘Twan were gonna get somethin’ ta’ eat with Rotor,” But she says his name like ‘Ro-tah’ and it’s the cutest thing Sally’s ever heard. “What ‘bout you?”

Sadly, she has something else to do. “Sonic wants me to run with him later on,” She toys with a lock of her hair. “Apparently, I’m a good trainer.”

“I bet,” Bunnie taps Sally’s nose with her thumb. Such a tease. “Well, you let me know if Suga-hog gets out of hand. I’ll fix ‘im up real good.”

She laughs. “Okay, Bun. Call me tonight?”

“Seven on the dot.”

So consistent. And Sally’s a complete nutcase for consistency, it’s the her dad’s politician blood in her, and the fact that Bunnie’s… well,  _ Bunnie _ is suddenly so overwhelming that Sally’s lurching forward, pressing a kiss to Bunnie’s face; her cheeks, nose, chin, and finally, her lips. Lips that are slightly dry, but so familiar and comforting. It’s everything and anything.

Sally’s hands are tangling in Bunnie’s loose, long locks, and she smells like fruit, probably from the wine, or maybe it’s her hairspray. Regardless, Sally loves it. Loves  _ her. _

Then comes a voice, “Yo!” And their peaceful moment together is shattered. But honestly, how much privacy was she expecting in the  _ parking lot? _

Sally turns, Bunnie too, and they find the voice to belong to Knuckles, who’s sitting at the break table under the pavilion with Vector. Eavesdropping, were they?

Vector cups a hand around his mouth, shouts, “Man, this ain’t’cha house, get a room!”

Bunnie snorts, then to Sally says, “You better go on ahead, Sally girl, I’ll call you later,” Sally nods, twiddles her thumbs as she hops down from the truck. Bunnie calls to the guys,” See ya fellas!” And she winks at Sally, honks the horn twice, then pulls off.

Sally’s left breathless as she always is whenever Bunnie’s around.

After watching Bunnie’s truck disappear around the corner, Sally turns around, and notices that Vector and Knuckles are still sitting at the break table. They should be collecting the scattered shopping carts from the parking lot. Instead, they’re sitting on their tails. They always saved their work up until the last minute, then rushed to get it all done before closing time. It literally made no sense.

Sally starts in a lazy stroll over to them, and as she nears, tells them, “You guys are gonna lose your jobs!”

“Not if you don’t for gettin’ it on on the job!” Vector snickers noisily, and Knuckles just smirks. Sally can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“Shut up,” She slugs Vector’s huge arm, blushing, and of course, he sees her flush and decides to tease her for that. Sigh.

“Ay, man, lay offa her,” Knuckles says to his bro, and something about it’s rather suspicious. Hm. “S’not her fault she couldn’t control her primal urges around her boo.”

Hilarious. Really fricking funny.

Sally’s wondering if she could successfully get away with murdering two imbeciles when Mighty comes outside from his duty of bagging groceries.  _ Hallelujah. _

Mighty was the only level-headed one in the bunch. He was also dating Espio, so he didn’t see any fun in teasing her over being so touchy with her partner like the others did. A savior, he was.

“Mighty, you just missed it, bruh!” And surely, Vector proceeds to fill Mighty in on her latest blunder. She really had to stop being so physical with Bunnie in public. (That was like telling Sonic  _ not _ to run. Pretty fricking impossible.)

Vector and Knuckles finish their retelling, and Sally shakes her head, gives Mighty a pointed look, like, ‘See what I have to deal with?’

Mighty grins a pretty boy smile, and he says, “Hey, Sal, when’s the wedding?”

Her statement from before still stands. Boys were dumb.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments :'')


End file.
